A Rose By Any Other Name
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and Lothiriel decide what to name their second child. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 22 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 22 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**_A/N: What do you mean this doesn't look like Harry Potter? Didn't you know that Elfwine was the Half-Blood Prince that J. K. Rowling mentions in the title of the new book coming out? Not buying that, huh? Well, okay, then, I'll admit it – Rohan is a lot harder to leave than I thought it would be! And, actually, I only wrote this story now because I wanted to write another story, but the other story has the second child in it and I figured you all would lynch me if I did two stories without naming the baby. And I didn't just want to give her a name because I had a story idea built around the naming of her... Well, you get the idea. So here come two more Elfwine Chronicles and then, maybe, JUST MAYBE, I really will be off to Harry Potter-land like I keep threatening._**

**_By the way, did you know if you search Story By Summary and put in the keyword 'Elfwine', it brings up 32 stories on ffn, of which 21 are mine? I think I've cornered the market!_**

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

**(Nov, 8 IV)**

Eomer sat in his study, staring daggers at the desk in front of him. He and Lothiriel had not really quarreled like this for some time, and it always made him uneasy. He understood her point of view on this, and normally he would have given in to her without question, but...

Ever since their second child, a daughter, had been born two days ago they had 'discussed' what to name her. He already had a name he wanted to give her – Theodwyn, after his beloved mother, whom he had lost at an early age. But Lothiriel insisted that since he had named their firstborn, Elfwine, it was her turn to choose a name, and it was only fitting since it was a girl. He strongly suspected she wished to name her daughter after her own mother. Lothiriel, too, had lost her mother, but in her case she had been too young to even remember her mother except for what she was told by her family.

Could she not just let him name _this_ child and then he would let her name all the rest of their children? He let out a heavy sigh, and rubbed his forehead. He had a pounding headache and his tense thoughts were not helping it any.

At length, he stood decisively. He would not let this continue any longer. She yielded to him on so many things, he just did not feel justified in forcing this issue, no matter how important it felt. He would allow her to name their daughter and he would put the matter out of his mind. He wanted his wife back in his arms and smiling. And, he thought ruefully, if he didn't give in, there might not _be _any more children to name!

Purposefully he strode from the room and made for their bedchamber. He found Lothiriel there, nursing their daughter. He gestured to her maid-servant to leave them and pulled a chair near the bed.

"My love..." he began, then paused. Continuing, he met her gaze, "I do not wish to argue further. You may name her."

Lothiriel knew what it had cost him to give in on this. She even suspected why he was fighting her on it. With an arch smile, she nodded and replied, "Thank you, my love."

Halting only briefly, she told him, "I have already chosen a name, so you may introduce her to the council and Rohan as soon as you wish."

He nodded resignedly, not looking at her.

Her mouth twitched in amusement at his behavior, then softly told him, "Her name will be Theodwyn. A fine Rohirric name, is it not?"

His head jerked up and he looked at her in bewilderment. She burst into laughter at his expression. "Oh, my love, you are priceless! Did you think I could not guess your intent and the reason you were so bent on having your way?"

"But...but I gave in. You may name her anything you wish."

"Yes, and that is the important thing – that you recognized I should have the right to do so. That does not mean I am not willing to consider your feelings in the matter, and since I have no strong feelings toward any particular name..."

"But...your mother..." he stammered, still confused.

"Died before I ever had a chance to know her. Your mother, on the other hand, was much beloved of her two children and we will honor her memory in the naming of our daughter. It is settled – do not argue with me further on this! You said I could name our daughter, and I have."

Eomer broke into a relieved, but still slightly puzzled, grin. "Will there ever come a time when you cease to amaze me, beloved?"

"Not if I can help it, my love. Not if I can help it!"

THE END

5-14-05

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
